La Voz de mi Silencio
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Shuichi está practicamente mudo gracias a un atentado en su contra. Regresa a casa de sus padres para intentar recuperarse lejos del escritor y lo abandona. Pero ahora lo agobian los rumores en los medios sobre unas fotos que delatan la causa de su silencio. Quinto Capítulo arriba!
1. Sedantes

**Se le informa a nuestros distinguidos lectores, que Gravitation le pertenece a Murakami-sensei y que debemos adorarla por esta obra. **

**Disfrútenlo, por favor.**

* * *

**La voz de mi silencio**

**Capítulo I**

**Sedantes**

**Por Anako Hiten**

Aquel atentado había sido un golpe muy duro para él: perdió su dignidad, y además de ello, perdió el don más preciado que tenía: su voz. Los traumatismos ocasionados por los fuertes golpes de los que fue víctima y el shock subsiguiente, le ocasionaron parálisis de las cuerdas vocales, dejándole una voz ronca, apenas audible, y mucha dificultad para comer y respirar. Luego de exámenes exhaustivos, los médicos le dijeron que era imposible que recuperara su timbre de voz natural, ya que el daño era irreversible.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente y recién había salido del hospital, en una silla de ruedas, temporalmente. Su pareja lo había ido a buscar para llevarlo a su casa, donde vivían juntos pero Shuichi prefirió no molestar y decidió irse con su hermana a casa se sus padres cuando le dieron de alta. No quería ni necesitaba sentir la indiferencia de Yuki, quien con el paso del tiempo, justificaba cada vez más su nombre de pila, dedicándole sólo frialdad, distancia y silencio, y haciéndolo sentirse un estorbo.

El novelista le preguntó varias veces qué le habían hecho sus agresores, pero se negaba a contestarle. Estaba seguro de que el causante fue el mismo de hacía dos años atrás. No quería que Yuki se metiera en problemas, ni que se enterara de que nuevamente habían abusado de él hasta desgarrarle las entrañas, de que fue estrangulado y golpeado brutalmente hasta perder la conciencia. Lo peor de ello fue el hecho de que se tuvo que anunciar la separación de Bad Luck por no tener a su vocalista. Su sueño había sido destruido por completo.

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, y él, absorto en sus cavilaciones, aunque el sueño estaba comenzando a tentarlo. Hasta que escuchó a lo lejos un golpeteo que cada vez se hacía más intenso y perceptible. Estaban tocando a la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¡Niisan! ¿Estás despierto, niisan? —escuchó la voz de su hermana del otro lado de la puerta.

Entreabrió sus ojos castaños, saliéndose de su semi-sueño y dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, porque era de día ya.

— P-pasa…—intentó decir el pelirrosa. No quería moverse, y tampoco era algo que le interesaba mucho en esos momentos, ya que de todas maneras, hiciese lo que hiciese, se sentiría como un completo inútil. Cerró sus ojos para así evitar la mirada de su hermana.

— ¡Buenos días, niisan! —dijo la joven entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno —¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estúpido…

— Hermano… no digas eso… —dijo la joven con tristeza, mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en la cama.

— Es tan injusto… por amar a alguien… ¿debe pasarme esto? —dijo el pelirrosa con un hilillo de voz, hablando con pausa para no ahogarse.

— ¿Pero por qué no me cuentas lo que te hicieron esos tipos? ¿Quiénes eran?

— No es momento, Maiko… no quiero hablar…

— Está bien, Shuichi… te dejaré tu desayuno— Maiko dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche de su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente— ¡Te quiero, niisan!

Cuando escuchó la perta cerrarse, Shu se abrazó a su almohada y comenzó a llorar. Quería desahogarse, pero no quería que nadie, mucho menos su familia, se enterara de lo que le ocurrió. Ya era suficiente con haber perdido su voz.

— Me duele… todo mi interior… malnacidos… que me ensuciaron… ¡qué asqueroso… me siento…!

Sintió repentinamente cómo una fría mano limpiaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba su rostro. Luego escuchó una voz que le impidió movimiento alguno.

— Shu-chan… ¿al fin vas a decirme quien te hizo esto? ¿Quién profanó el cuerpo que por voluntad me entregaste como posesión?

— Yu-Yuki? —preguntó el chico mirando al joven de ojos ambarinos al que tanto amaba— ¿Qué haces--?

— Vas a contarme que fue lo que te hicieron y quién lo hizo, porque esta vez no pienso dejarlo a medias. ¿Entendido?

— Me… me golpearon… hasta que no… supe nada más de mí —trataba de decir el joven Shindou con un hilo de voz— No puedo… recordar qué más sucedió…

— ¡Sabes que no soy un estúpido! ¡Sé que me ocultas algo y más te vale que me lo digas!

— ¡No voy… a decirte… lo que no… te importa! —comenzó a elevar la voz ronca, agitado, pero lo que salía era un ruido bastante disparejo y afónico, y lo miró, enojado— ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI TE IMPORTARA LO QUE ME PASARA, PORQUE NO--!—Shuichi de pronto se quedó paralizado y abrió sus ojos de par en par, preocupando al escritor.

— ¡Shuichi! ¡¿Qué pasa, Shuichi?!

Luego de su momento paralizado, comenzó a toser sangre abundantemente; con ese intento de grito forzó sus cuerdas vocales, provocando seguramente algún desgarre interno.

— ¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!

…

Nuevamente se encontraba en el hospital. Lo sabía por el olor a medicamentos característico del mismo. Estaba hasta las metras de calmantes, se sentía pesado y atontado. ¿Por qué habrían de doparlo tanto? No recordaba nada en lo absoluto. Abrió los ojos y reconoció una silueta alta y delgada mirando por la ventana. ¿Podría ser…?

— No… él no querrá estar aquí y-- ¡ugh! —su garganta le impidió decir alguna otra palabra.

En ese momento, mientras se agarraba el cuello con dolor, escuchó que algo era lanzado al suelo violentamente, rompiéndose y resonando por todo el lugar.

— ¡BASTA IDIOTA! ¡ME TIENES HARTO! ¿POR QUÉ CONTINUAS REPITIENDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE NO ME IMPORTAS? ¡YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE ESTO!

— Pero… es cier…to…—dijo en un susurro, pero tosió en el acto, lo que le dolió hasta la madre. No podía para nada hablar.

— No sigas hablando —sugirió Eiri calmándose— Tus cuerdas vocales y laringe están bastante dañadas.

Shuichi lo miró con tristeza, todos esos días solo en el hospital desde su primer ingreso sirvieron para pensar y replantearse el motivo por el cual estaba con el escritor. Nunca supo en qué momento se había vuelto tan masoquista. No lo soportaba, él le daba todo su amor, su atención, todos sus cuidados, y a cambio, recibía insultos, gritos y distancia.

— _Es cierto Yuki… yo no soy de hierro… necesito amor, cariño, y tu no sabes dármelo… sino todo lo contrario… sólo me usas… y yo quiero ser más que un juguete…_

Se volvió, dándole la espalda a Eiri, y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. El rubio por su parte, se enojó bastante con esa mirada, y más aun cuando le dieron la espalda. No tenía idea de lo que le sucedía a Shuichi con él, ni por qué no le decía lo que le habían hecho. Sin decir más nada, decidió salir de la habitación, dejando al chico solo. En la sala de espera se encontró con su hermano, idéntico a él, pero con unos años menos, cabellos oscuros y expresión pícara. Le había acompañado cuando ingresaron al cantante a urgencias. Sentada a su lado se encontraba la hermana de Shu, muy preocupada.

— Uesugi-san, ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Despertó?

— Sí, puedes pasar a verlo.

La joven hizo una rápida reverencia y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor. Tatsuha se puso de pie, acercándose a su hermano para darle una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

— Ha sido un mes fuerte para Shindou, ¿no? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó al llegar, hermanito?

— Desgarre de laringe.

— Ya veo. Maiko-san me dijo que le inyectaron calmantes repetidas veces porque casi enloquece de dolor —dijo el menor de los Uesugi.

— Está murmurando que no lo quiero, que no me interesa, ¿Quién demonios se cree ese mocoso?

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para dar patadas y golpes todos los días y esperar que no duelan nunca? –dijo Tatsuha indignado.

— Tampoco me dijo qué fue lo que le hicieron, ni quiénes fueron… solamente espero que sea lo que estoy pensando… haría todo más fácil.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

El novelista no contestó. Simplemente abrió la caja nueva de cigarrillos y salió del hospital.

— _No pienso tolerar ningún conflicto más en mi vida. Esta vez no me interesará matar a quien sea._

* * *

**UWAAH!!! Este es el primer fic que hago para Gravitation!! ¡Es mi manga favorito! El fic es algo dramatico al principio, pero tendra sus buenos momentos. Y por primera vez en uno de mis fics, no mataré a nadie!!! eso creo. **

**En breve subire el otro, sean pacientes, por favor.**

**Primer capi dedicado a Angie!!! Para ti, Lady sess!!!**

**Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios seran bien recibidos.**


	2. El Mensaje de Kitazawa

**La voz de mi silencio**

**Capítulo II**

**El mensaje de Kitazawa**

**Por Anako Hiten**

Otra vez en casa, junto con una tonelada de calmantes y analgésicos corriendo por sus venas y acumulados sobre su mesa de noche. Se sentía mucho más inútil que de costumbre, ya que se encontraba somnoliento la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo único rescatable era que su cuerpo dolía cada vez menos.

Estaba tan aburrido, y tan solo, quería hablar con Hiro… necesitaba a su mejor amigo con él. Tenía las ventanas de su habitación abiertas, era de noche y podía ver gustosamente el cielo estrellado y despejado.

Suspiró pesadamente y buscó en un cajón un lápiz y un papel, quería escribir algo, decirle al papel lo que sentía, pero no sabía como empezar. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y de inmediato aparecieron unos ojos dorados en su mente. No necesitó nada más y automáticamente su mano empezó a trazar.

(1)

**"Doushite doushite suki nan darou**

_(¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?)__**  
konna ni namida afureteru**__  
(mis lágrimas se desbordan de esta manera)_

_**Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta**_

_(Volviendo a esos tiempos, tenía tanto que perder, que no podía cantar)  
__**sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta**_

_(En un lugar a unas calles, ahí estaba yo)_

_**Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa o mitsuketa**_

_(Ese día, vi la soledad en lo más profundo de tus ojos)_

_**futari niteru no kana fuu**_

_(¿Realmente nos parecemos?)_

_**kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta**__  
(Si me hubiera dado cuenta, hubieses estado siempre a mi lado)_

_  
__**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**_

_(¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?)_

_  
__**kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo**_

_(Tu voz resuena tanto en mi interior que me entristece)_

_  
__**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**_

_(Sólo eso era lo que me apoyaba tanto)_

_**tooku hanarete wakatta yo**__  
(Y ahora es que me doy cuenta)_

_**Naki nagara sagashi tsuzuketa**_

_(Desde lejos, lo asimilo ahora)_

_**maigo no kodomo no you ni**_

_(Como un niño perdido, llorando y buscando)_

_**kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute**_

_(Pero no había nada como siempre)_

_**Dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo tsubuyaita ne**__  
("Está bien si no crees en nadie", murmurabas)_

_**futari niteta no kana fuu**_

_(¿Realmente nos parecíamos?)_

_**ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni**__  
(Y desde entonces decidí protegerte)  
_

_**Doushite omoide ni dekinain darou**_

_(¿Por qué no puedo convertir esto en recuerdos?)_

_**Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo**_

_(Eres inalcanzable y a la vez estas tan cerca de alcanzar)_

_**wasureyotte omoeba omou hodo**_

_(Mientras más me repito que olvidaré todo)  
__**kimi ga ookiku natteku yo**__  
(Más emerges en mis pensamientos)  
_

_**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**_

_(¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?)  
__**ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**_

_(Sólo eso era lo que me apoyaba tanto)_

_**tooku hanarete wakatta yo**__  
(Y ahora es que me doy cuenta)_

_  
__**Doushite kimi wo suki ni nattan darou**__  
(¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?)_

_**kantan sugite kotae ni naranai**_

_(Es tan fácil que ni si quiera puedo responder)"_

Dejó de escribir. Aquella confesión se había transformado en una triste canción, sintiendo como su alma era carcomida por el dolor de ya no poder cantar, de no poder expresarse libremente como solía hacerlo desde que tenía raciocinio, de no tener a Yuki a su lado para apoyarlo. Estaba harto de sentirse una carga para él, y ahora luego de esto, de haber pasado por esa tortura sólo por amarlo y estar a su lado, sin siquiera haber reciprocidad, tomó la determinación de no volver a verlo.

Lo amaba con cada partícula de su ser, pero ya el límite estaba sobreexcedido y por mucho. Shuichi era una persona muy alegre antes de conocer a Yuki, y quiso contagiarle su alegría por un tiempo, pero luego el novelista comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo, absorbiéndole toda la alegría y dándole a cambio más frialdad, que terminaba pareciendo desprecio.

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichiiiiii!!!!!!

El joven pelirrosa escuchó una vocecita gritando su nombre desde afuera. Se levantó de su cama y se asomó a la ventana, cuando algo entró volando a través de ella y fue a parar al suelo. Al ver bien el objeto, eran unas orejitas de conejo de color rosa pálido, atadas a un cordón largo que se tensaba desde fuera de la ventana. Tomó las orejitas y sintió una presión, como si de una caña de pescar se tratase, lo que le hizo seguir halando hasta que algo grande saltó a su habitación y le arrojó algo en la cara. No le golpeó, era suave, era…

— ¿Kumagoro?

— ¡¡¡Shuichiiiiiiiiii!!!

Un hombre de cabellos castaños que sonreía con la alegría e inocencia de un niño pequeño cayó sobre Shindou, tumbándolo sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Ya mejoró Shu-chan, nanoda?

— Sa-Sakuma-san… —Shuichi trató de hablar pero sintió como si le estuvieran cortando la garganta.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del invitado, transformándose en el de un hombre de mediana edad, totalmente serio, pero con un dejo de decepción en su expresión.

— Amigo Shuichi… no me digas… no me digas que aún está dañada tu hermosa voz.

El menor asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¿Y cuando dicen que vas a mejorar? —Preguntó el hombre nuevamente, mientras se agachaba para recoger el conejo de peluche rosado. Luego capturó la mirada castaña del joven, esperanzado esperando buenas noticias. Sin embargo, Shu ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y apretando sus ojos y puños con fuerza.

— Shuichi… podrás volver a cantar, ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas de Shuichi hablaron por él, y se lanzó a los brazos de Sakuma, abrazándose fuertemente a su ídolo y amigo.

— ¡No Shu-chan, pero tu voz es preciosísima! ¿Quién dañó tu voz? ¿Quién te quitó esas alas que te convertían en tan bello ángel? —lloraba el mayor también, lleno de impotencia— ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto?!

El pelirrosa se extrañó pot escuchar tales palabras de la boca de Ryuichi Sakuma, ésta era una de las contadas veces en las que el vocalista de Nittle Grasper se comportaba acorde con su edad. Shuichi sabía que él lo quería mucho, más que como a un rival y amigo. Y es que eso era tan cierto como el beso que Ryuichi le dio frente a Yuki hacía un año atrás.

A Ryu le dolía ver a su protegido tan apagado, callado y quieto, todo lo contrario a lo que solía ser, a lo que era cuando lo conoció y seguramente toda su vida había sido: un joven hiperactivo y alegre. Lo estrujó unos momentos más entre sus brazos y luego se desprendió del contacto.

— Ya verás, Shuichi, conseguiré a quien te hizo esto… y me aseguraré de hacerle lo mismo que te hizo a ti y mucho más —soltó en un tono bajo, serio y grave. Nada que ver con el alegre y alborotado cantante de siempre.

— Sakuma… san…

El aludido se fijó en la expresión preocupada de Shuichi y volvió a sonreír como un niño de 5 años, y de la nada sacó un par de gafas oscuras, una chaqueta y un sombrero negro, colocándoselas al instante:

— ¡Kumagoro y yo recuperaremos tu voz, Shu-chan! ¿No es así, Kuma-chan?

El pelirrosa rió por la cara de conejito payaso que tenía el otro cantante, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era primera vez que lo hacía en semanas. Rió aún más cuando vio que el peluche Kumagoro tenía también unas gafas oscuras y un sombrerito negro.

— Detectives Kumagoro, ¡en búsqueda del culpable! —gritó enérgicamente, para luego saltar por la ventana. Shu, sorprendido se asomó y vio al vocalista de Nittle Grasper despidiéndose de el desde la calle.

— ¡Matta ne, Shindou-san! ¡Pronto Kumagoro y yo te visitaremos de nuevo!

Shu sonrió de nuevo: al fin alguien había logrado subirle los ánimos.

_— Gracias… Sakuma-san…_

* * *

_  
_

_— Sensei…_

Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, escribiendo en su portátil otro capítulo de su más reciente novela, mientras Shuichi corría de un lado a otro con un cachorro.

— ¡¡¡Yukiiiii!!! ¡¡¡Ven con nosotros a jugar!!! ¡¡¡Yukiiiiii!!!

— …

— ¡¡¡Onegai Yuki!!! ¡Vamos!

— Calla…

— ¡Pero Yukiiiiiiii!

— ¡¡¡¡SILENCIO IDIOTA!!!!

De pronto Shuichi quedó paralizado, mirándolo con ahogo. Luego estalló en mil pedazos como si de una estatua de cristal se tratase.

— ¿No te importo…?

Escuchó la voz del pelirrosa en el aire, luego de su desaparición.

Yuki preocupado, buscó a Shuichi por todo el lugar donde se encontraba, que parecía ser un parque. Mientras trataba de encontrar a su pareja, vio a un hombre de cabellos castaños, recostado de una cerca y mirándolo maliciosamente.

— ¿Buscas al niño? ¿Para qué? ¿Para matarlo por fin? Eres un asesino, Eiri… ¡eres tú quien comete todos esos atentados en su contra, eres tú quien hace infeliz a ese niño! ¡No eres capaz de querer a nadie!

El escritor no contestó, ignoró al sujeto y continuó buscando a Shuichi.

— ¡Mocoso, termina de aparecer y deja de jugar!

De pronto todo se volvió negro y había solamente una puerta banca delante de él. Caminó hasta ella y la abrió, entrando a una habitación de hospital. Se preguntó qué significaba todo eso, hasta que se acercó y vio a Shuichi en la camilla, pálido y al parecer, sedado, ya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Shuichi? ¿Qué es esto?

— ... —el joven lo miró a los ojos y abrió la boca como para tratar de hablar pero no logró emitir ningún sonido. Se volvió dándole la espalda, y cuando Yuki se le acercó para hablarle de nuevo, el sujeto habló, sentado en una silla cercana a la puerta.

— Lo mandabas a callar hasta el cansancio, ¿qué no estás contento ahora?

— Shuichi… ¡¿Shuichi, qué pasa?!

— Eiri…

— ¡¡¡SHUICHI!!! —Un sudor frío recorría su frente, y su corazón latía a mil. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba hasta que vio a su hermano observándolo preocupado. Parpadeó un par de veces: estaba sobre su laptop y todo lo anterior había sido un sueño.

— ¿Tú soñando con Shindou-kun, hermano?

Eiri no contestó, ocultó su frente entre sus manos, tratando de aclarar su mente.

— _Estás así por mí…_ —pensaba— _Estoy seguro de que el subnormal ése quiso repetir su hazaña para molestarme. Pero esta vez no me dirigiré a sus estúpidos amigos… cuando tenga las pruebas, esta vez pienso acabar con él._

— ¿Hermano? —Tatsuha sintió un escalofrió al ver la mirada de su hermano, por lo que decidió retirarse— ¡Bueno hermano, no me asesines por haber entrado a tu casa sin permiso! ¿Sabes qué? Ya me voy, regreso luego. ¡Adiosito!

El joven se fue rápidamente, dejando a Yuki observando la foto del purikura donde aparecía con su Shu.

— Sensei… ¿realmente buscas castigarme? —murmuró levantándose y yendo a la cocina— No lo vas a lograr. Voy a recuperar a ese baka…

* * *

Cerca de la disquera NG Records, se encontraba Ryuichi Sakuma, caminando a ver a su querido amigo Seguchi, sin embargo se distrajo con una conversación telefónica que sostenía un joven de cabellos negros, en una cabina sucia.

— Si, esto me ha costado mucho dinero… ¡pero me he enterado de que ya no podrá volver a cantar, jamás en su vida! —decía en voz baja— Estoy en este momento cerca de la disquera, ahora es mi oportunidad para ser la estrella de NG de nuevo, porque su adorado Shuichi Shindou no regresará y yo al fin recuperaré el brillo que ese imbécil me quitó. ¿No estás feliz, Kaori?

Ryu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero se sentía feliz en parte por haber ubicado tan rápidamente al culpable de todo. Tomó la determinación de quedarse cerca y cuando el individuo saliera, le mostraría sus encantos.

— _Detectives Kumagoro… misión iniciada… Primer paso: Convertir al enemigo en tu amigo… No sabes en lo que te metiste, maldito envidioso…_

_

* * *

_

**(1) Canción: Myself, de Changin' My Life, mi banda de Jmusic favorita. La traduccion no es exacta porque quise adaptarla un poco mas al contexto pero solo le cambie no mas de 5 detalles.  
**

**Uwaaaaaaaaaah!!! Son casi las 12 y tengo que ir a trabajar mañana temprano!!! pero no importa, acá está anako-chan subiendo otro capi de su fanfic... le he cambiado varias cositas, y seguire cambiandole... habia una parte donde le da una especie de amnesia parcial, pero no se... como el de lady sessh tiene algo asi tambien... no quiero que crean que es plagio, ne? tengo esa historia archivada en mi cuaderno desde el 2006. Ustedes deciden!!! Despues de todo, uno de los dos motivos de peso por los que publico es para que ustedes lean! (el otro motivo es que quiero publicarlas porque si)**

**La historia aun no tiene final, desde hace 3 años vengo escribiendola y se me hace dificil un final sin muertos. pero prometi un final sin muertos... que sugieren, oh, queridas alumnas de murakami-sensei?**

**No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy por los reviews... no sabia que tendria tantos en tan poco tiempo y mas aun por ese capitulo. he estado todo el fin de semana transcribiendo este capi en 3 maquinas diferentes por toda la casa!! de verdad millones de gracias!! estoy feliz de que les guste como va.**

**Gracias especiales a los reviews de:**

**mistralax**

**Hikaru Sakuma**

**hotarubi_iga**

**Pequeña Lin**

**lorena**

**hiika**

**Y Pukitchan... oye si... realmente la rafaga de inspiracion que tengo no es normal, le estoy editando muchas cosas!!**

**gracias a tods por leerme y les prometo actualizar pronto... el proximo capitulo se llamará**

**"Hiro's Come Back!****" Ya saben por donde vengo, eh?**

**Ja ne!!  
**


	3. Hiro's Come Back!

**Notas de la autora:**

**Todas de las caracteristicas fisicas de los personajes están basadas netamente en el manga. Shuichi es de ojos castaños y cabello castaño, el lila se lo colocó en uno de sus ataques de cambio de look. También ha sido rubio y su último tinte fue de castaño muy oscuro. En este fic lo coloco pelirrosa porque es su color emblemático, pero ya se lo cambiaré, no me agrada y le quita la poca masculinidad que le queda.**

**Aclarando un detalle del capítulo anterior, lo del beso de Ryu y Shu es 100% tomado del manga. Quien no tenga conocimiento de ello, aparece en el tomo Nº1 de Gravitation EX (o tambien llamado Gravitation 2). **

* * *

**La voz de mi silencio**

**Capítulo III**

**Hiro's Come Back**

**Por Anako Hiten**

Llevaba alrededor de 10 horas bien do videos de Nittle Grasper, sintiéndose como cuando tenía su banda amateur con Hiro en la secundaria, cuando era un fanático e idolatrante de Ryuichi Sakuma. Pensó en Hiro. Él no sabía nada de lo sucedido, y si se enteraba… no quería ni saber de lo que sería capaz.

Se arropó con una manta, y en el suelo de su habitación se acomodó para continuar viendo a su banda preferida. Hasta que de la nada se abrió la puerta de su habitación:

— ¡Shu! ¡Al fin he llegado! —un muchacho de largos y rojizos cabellos se hizo presente en la habitación, con un casco en una mano y unos guantes protectores en la otra.

— ¡Hiro! —exclamó Shuichi para sus adentros y, con una enorme sonrisa, ambos corrieron a abrazarse.

— ¡Pequeño! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan tranquilo y solo? —preguntó Hiroshi sentándose en la cama de su mejor amigo. Éste sólo le sonrió, no sabía ni podía explicarle todo lo que le había pasado en apenas un mes. Además, no sabía cómo contarle sobre la separación de Bad Luck y el aviso de la desintegración sin su autorización.

— Shuichi… ¿por qué no me dices nada?

— N-no puedo… —dijo en un leve susurro. Hiro lo miró angustiado.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando así, Shuichi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te enfermaste?

Shuichi, nervioso, buscó en su mesa de noche hasta conseguir un papel doblado. Se lo dio a su amigo y se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Una carta?

El pelirrosa asintió, fue una carta que le escribió hacía dos noches donde explicaba todo, TODO lo sucedido desde la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Hiro se había ido con sus padres a Broadway a ver una obra de teatro donde su hermano Yuuji había conseguido un papel secundario. Aprovecharon para tomarse unas vacaciones en familia, que hacían mucha falta. Estuvo un mes fuera de Japón y la comunicación les había costado bastante.

El pelirrojo comenzó a leer y a medida que comprendía lo escrito, reflejaba todas las emociones en sus ojos, mientras iba apretando fuertemente el papel; la indignación y la impotencia lo invadieron por completo.

— Shuichi… ¿por qué… por qué no me…? —se quedó callado, aguantándose un nudo en la garganta, abrazó fuertemente al muchacho, que por primera vez desde aquel día se sintió protegido— ¿Me voy y te pasa todo esto? Dios… ¡no sabes cuánto lamento haberte dejado solo…! ¡_No sabes cuánto lamento haberte confiado al irresponsable al que tanto amas! _

— Hi…Hiro…

— Necesito que me expliques por qué te echaste a morir de esta manera… ¿Por qué no luchaste por tu voz?

— No tenía fuerzas… ni… ganas… No estabas tú… y Yuki…

— ¿Y por mi ausencia te dejaste hundir? ¿Por qué?

— Estaba tan solo —ronqueó Shuichi— Me dolía tant-- ¡¡¡cof, cof!!!

— ¡SHUICHI! —el guitarrista se alarmó por la repentina tos de su amigo, pero por fortuna, no pasó a mayores— Por favor Shu… ¡no me preocupes así!

— G… gomen…

— Shhh… a partir de ahora, sólo yo te cuidaré y te protegeré, como debió ser siempre.

El menor se apretó más al pecho de Hiro, la única persona que lo hacía sentir sinceramente querido era él.

— Siempre debí ser yo, eres un desastre sin mí a tu lado, ¿no? ¡Así podré jugar contigo como siempre has querido!

El más pequeño iba a protestar, pero Hiro acarició su cabello, tranquilizándolo.

— … Vamos Shuichi… mientras yo esté aquí contigo, nadie te hará daño. Ni siquiera Yuki-san. Entonces… ¿terminaste con él?

— Sí…

— ¿Y cuándo volverás con él? —preguntó Hiro de manera perspicaz.

— No lo creo… me… cansé… — susurró como pudo.

— Entonces, Shuichi… ¿ahora sí puedes dejarme ocupar ese lugar? ¿O no soy lo suficientemente Yuki como para merecerlo?

Shuichi lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hiro? Él no estaba viéndolo con esos ojos, ¿o sí?

— ¿Me dejas, Shuichi? Me has tenido esperándote durante mucho tiempo…

— Yo… no sé…

Hiro lo tomó por las mejillas y bajó la cabeza hasta pegarla a la contraria.

— No tienes idea de los celos que le he tenido a Yuki-san todo este tiempo… Ayaka-chan, tú… pareciera que todo lo que amo lo tiene él. Porque tú sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿no es así, Shu?

— Hiro… t-tú eres mi… mi mejor… amigo…

— ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos? ¡Desde niños, Shuichi! Hemos compartido prácticamente toda nuestra vida. Te dejé en manos de ese escritor amargado porque realmente estabas enamorado de él, y esa mirada… siempre supe que a mí no me la dedicarías. Me rendí antes de pelear. Pero ahora será diferente. No pienso rendirme. No voy a dejar que vuelvas con ese tipo, no sin dar la batalla. Eres mío, Shuichi.

Sin decir más nada, le dio un beso en la frente y fue bajando hasta los labios de su amigo de toda la vida, dándole un beso que le volteó por completo el mundo. Al separarse, Hiro le sonrió.

— Más vale que tomemos una siesta, pequeño… Tú te ves demasiado ojeroso y yo estoy agotado: lo primero que hice al llegar fue dejar el equipaje para poder venir a verte.

Se quitó la chaqueta, quedando en camiseta al igual que el pelirrosa, quien le dio una sábana y luego se echó a su lado.

— _Se siente tan bien estar con Hiro... es tan cálido… tan cariñoso… Me pregunto cómo se pondría Yuki al ver una escena como ésta._

A los pocos segundos de haberse acostado en la cama, cayeron totalmente rendidos.

* * *

Tenía 3 años sin estar en ese edificio, la empresa que lo hizo brillar y también la que lo sumió en la oscuridad.

Al fin se encontró frente a la oficina del presidente, Seguchi Touma. La asistente no estaba en su puesto, por lo que decidió tocar la puerta. Sin embargo luego de varios intentos, no salió nadie.

— Touma no está, muchacho. ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Sakuma Ryuichi-san? — se sorprendió el moreno al ver tan de cerca a tal estrella.

— ¡Sip, el mismo que viste y canta! —le dijo con una seria sonrisa. En essos momentos no era el Ryuichi de siempre que brincaba y jugaba. Era un Ryuichi serio, y tranquilo— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Bueno… Sakuma-san —dijo algo nervioso— Vine a traerle un demo a Seguchi-sama. Quiero ser artista de NG de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces tú ya has trabajado con NG?

— En efecto, ¡Vaya, pero si no me he presentado! — dijo asombrado de su idiotez y haciendo una reverencia ante el cantante— Mi nombre es Tachi Aizawa, ¡fui el vocalista de la antigua banda ASK!

— Oh, ya veo. ¡Fue una lástima que tuvieran que separarse! Pero descuida, si me enseñas ese demo, puede que te ayude un poco con Touma… ¿qué opinas?

— ¿En serio? Usted…

— Siempre y cuando me muestres ese demo… ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa y me lo muestras?

Tachi no creía en la buena suerte hasta ese momento. Le había agradado al gran Ryuichi Sakuma, ¡y además se lo llevaba a su casa! ¡No podía ir mejor!

Tomaron un taxi hasta la casa del artista y al llegar se acomodaron, Ryu sirvió refresco y chucherías a montón. No podía dejar de ser él tan desfachatadamente. Por otro lado, muy emocionado, el moreno colocó la pista, y el castaño moría por no bostezar. Pensaba que el demo era demasiado aburrido y sin gracia. El chico tenía buena voz pero era muy corriente y nada alegre.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido, Sakuma-san?

— ¡Me parece excelente, no le falta más que unos arreglos musicales y listo! Eres muy bueno con esto, ¿eh?

— ¿Le ha gustado? ¡¡¡Qué bueno!!! Que una persona de su nivel y de su rango me diga eso es un gran honor.

— Sí, tienes talento.

— Entonces… ¿se lo mostrará a Seguchi-sama?

Ahí fue cuando Ryu cambió su mirada seria, a una que no se podía describir, pero era cualquier cosa menos humana.

— Aizawa-kun… ¿de qué serías capaz por volver a cantar para NG?

La pregunta lo sorprendió pero sabía muy bien la respuesta.

— Sería capaz de lo que fuera, Señor Sakuma.

— Hmmm, ya veo. No te olvides de esas palabras, Aizawa-san. Este medio es muy difícil y a veces tenemos que hacer cosas impensables para poder llegar lejos.

— A… ¿a qué se refiere? —inquirió nervioso. Los ojos de aquel hombre miraban con una malevolencia que no entendía.

— Yo decidiré cómo y cuándo ayudarte, pero te hago saber que no es de gratis— dijo desabrochándose el pantalón y sentándose en una butaca mullida— Quizás… puedas darme un incentivo… "Tachi-chan"…

* * *

Tenía varias horas dando vueltas con el auto, esperando decidirse para ir a ver a Shuichi. Finalmente se decidió y al acercarse a la casa de su amante, encontró una motocicleta estacionada al frente.

— _Así que has regresado a ver a tu mejor amigo… siento que vas a matarme por no haber cuidado de él…_

Se estacionó como pudo y se bajó del auto. Tocó una vez. Nadie le abrió. Tocó nuevamente dos veces. Ni un suspiro. Pensó que el timbre no funcionaba así que tocó la puerta fuertemente pero nada. Se fastidió y abrió la puerta, entrando al interior de la casa lentamente. El silencio reinaba por todo el lugar. Al pasar por la cocina, encontró la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

"_Hijo, Maiko y yo salimos de compras, y te traeremos muchas frutas y cosas que te gustan. Papá llegara tarde del trabajo. Hiroshi-kun te cuidará muy bien en nuestra ausencia. Te quiero. Mamá."_

— _Vaya, pareces estar mejor _—pensó el escritor mirando la nota en la nevera. Luego subió a la habitación de su koibito, abrió la puerta y su rostro se desencajó al ver a SU novio plácidamente dormido en brazos de ese guitarrista de mal carácter. Se enfadó. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba uno con urgencia.

— ¡Mierda, no traigo ninguno! —cerró los ojos para poder calmarse, pero no podía; le molestaba a sobremanera no ser él quien estuviera en el lugar de Hiroshi. La sangre le hervía y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler. Estaba histérico, enfadado, iracundo… estaba…

— _¡Celoso! Rayos, mocoso… ¿ves lo que has hecho conmigo?_

En ese momento, Hiro abrió los ojos, era muy perceptivo y tanto la presencia como el olor de Eiri eran imponentes. Vio al rubio observándolos desde la puerta y se levantó, colocándose protectoramente delante del dormido Shindou.

— Hola, Nakano-kun… ¿disfrutaste de tu viaje? —preguntó el novelista con las manos en sus bolsillos— Pero olvidaste llamar a Shu-chan…

Si la sangre de Eiri estaba hirviendo, la de Hiroshi era un volcán. Ahí estaba el muy descarado, contemplándolos con su cínica y fría mirada. La furia se apoderó de él y la descargó con un puñetazo directo a su cara.

* * *

**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Gracias a quienes siguen este fic ^_____^ de verdad estoy muy agradecida.**

**Estaba transcribiendo este capitulo esta mañana y le di un vuelco completito, el segundo del fic, ya que el primero fue el extraño comportamiento de Ryuichi y ahora, el segundo, la confesion de Hiro. Les ha gustado?**

**De sus opiniones vivo y de igual manera lo hace este fic.**

**Gracias especiales a Pukit-chan y a hiika que siguen constantemente mis updates. Y por supuesto a Angie que cada vez que leo su fic me animo más a publicar el mio. El unico inconveniente es que, desempolvando todos los capis que escribi para este fic, hay algo MUY en comun con esta historia, aunque no en tal magnitud. Pero como que nos gusta hacer sufrir a nuestro Shu!!**

**Necesito votos, estimados lectores. Ryuichi en este fic esta a punto de tener un papel fundamental, pero para ello necesito que lean, asi no hayan leido la primera parte del manga, el tomo 1 de gravitation EX. es facil de conseguir por la red, si no, yo les colaboro... tengo ese tomo en mi poder.**

**Volviendo al tema de Ryu... quieren que siga con su plan malevolo o que le pague a otros para que lo hagan por el?**

**Espero sus reviews!!! Murakami-sensei no ha pintado a Ryuichi como ustedes creen... es todo un demonio!!!**

**Ja ne!!!**


	4. La Carta

**La Voz de mi Silencio**

**Capítulo IV**

**La Carta**

**Por Anako Hiten**

— Malnacido… —masculló en voz muy, muy baja— ¡Por tu culpa ha pasado todo esto, ¿y vienes a pavonearte como si nada?!

— Sabía que me culparías —dijo limpiándose un leve hilillo de sangre que corría por su boca— ¿Cómo está él?

En ese momento, el bulto rosado en la cama, se movió, sacando su cabeza de entre las sábanas.

— Hiro… ¿quién?

— ¡Shu! Lo siento… me precipité… —dijo Hiro yendo hacia Shuichi.

— ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con él? —inquirió el rubio tratando de ser educado.

— ¡Estás loco! Si quieres hablar con Shuichi será bajo MI supervisión. ¡Ni loco lo dejo solo contigo de nuevo! —dijo entre dientes— Estaré en la puerta si me necesitas, Shu.

El pelirrojo se apartó y Shuichi se enderezó en la cama, sin mirar a Yuki.

— Y bien… ¿Cómo te sientes?

En ese momento sonó algo metálico chocando contra el suelo, el escritor había dejado caer su encendedor, y rápidamente se agachó a recogerlo.

— Sé que no puedes hablar, pero… ¿podrías escucharme entonces? —el escritor se quitó los lentes de sol y se colocó en el campo de visión del chico— Debes regresar a casa.

— Tu casa…

— Nuestra casa.

— Nuestro nada. No regresaré…. Estoy mejor… sin ti. Si no te hubiera… conocido… no habría perdido mi voz…

Lo dicho por Shu le hizo sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Le había dolido. Le había sacado en cara que era su culpa. En ese momento Hiro intervino.

— Yo seré quien lo proteja, ¡como siempre! —exclamó acercándose a los otros dos— fue un grandísimo error de mi parte dejarlo a tu lado, bastardo irresponsable.

— Entonces, supongo que nada más hago aquí… —dijo Eiri mientras su mente removía el sueño de la noche anterior— Quisiera revertir todo y que estuvieras en casa de nuevo. Pero la realidad es otra… Adiós, Shuichi.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, de la casa y se montó en su auto, conduciendo sin rumbo. A la media hora de dar vueltas, recordó haber tomado un manuscrito de Shuchi al fingir dejar caer sin querer su encendedor. Tenía mucha curiosidad por leerlo ya que además de detectar su nombre repetidas veces, percibió palabras como "garganta", "tipos", y "doloroso", entre la garabateada letra de su koi. Se detuvo frente una biblioteca que estaba cerca y se dispuso a leer el dichoso papel. Al primer vistazo, vio que era una carta para Nakano.

"_Hiro, han pasado muchos días desde que llamaste, ¿qué ha sido de ti? Espero que te encuentres bien, amigo. Yo, por mi parte, tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte. Quisiera que fueran cosas buenas, pero desafortunadamente tengo una extraña nube negra a mi alrededor que me aparta muchas de las cosas buenas que existen. Quisiera hablar contigo y contártelo todo, pero por teléfono ya no puedo hablar. Lamento decirlo así Hiro, pero… me estoy hundiendo… si hubieras estado aquí… fui de compras un sábado y, al regresar a casa, en las cercanías, cuatro tipos extraños con chaquetas negras y gafas oscuras me obligaron a subir a un auto, estaban armados, creo, y eran mucho más fuertes que yo… y me llevaron a una especie de sótano, no sé qué era ni donde, porque me vendaron los ojos durante el camino y no vi nada hasta llegar al lugar." _

Yuki se había detenido en ese instante, ya que no quería seguir leyendo… no quería corroborar lo que su mente estaba concluyendo. Se armó de valor y continuó la lectura.

"_No sé si eran amigos del Taki de ASK, porque realmente no sé por qué hacían y decían tantas cosas desagradables… pero lograron lo que querían, Hiro… y esta vez fue peor que la primera, no sólo por lo brutales que eran los sujetos, sino por lo mucho que me hacían gritar de dolor y lo que me decían mientras me violaban, cosas como 'zorra', o que parecía una mujer, que tenía mucho tiempo sin uso… que 'el tal Yuki no te suelta por más que no te quiera, y ya vemos por qué, muñeca estrecha'… ay Hiro, era horrible. Y no contentos con eso… no… no sé como escribirlo, pero… me hicieron comérselo a los cuatro… y uno de ellos se molestó porque no quise tragarme su asquerosidad, ¡fue espantoso! Me estranguló mientras los otros me sostenían la cabeza para que me tragara todo y como lo devolví… se enfureció más… y me estranguló tanto… que sentí que me quedaba sin aire y empecé a sentir que me desmayaba… pensé que era mi fin… no sé cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciéndome sus cochinadas, pero… fueron horas… grité tanto, me forzaron la garganta y me estrangularon. Yo no podía hacer más que gritar… y me insultaban… decían que yo era una zorra… un ser asqueroso… que la persona que les mandó a hacer ese trabajo mandó a decirme que me hubiera violado por su propia cuenta si no le diera tanto asco. Me dijeron que Yuki iba a abandonarme al quedar inutilizado para ser su amante, que era lo único por lo que me retenía con él… No entendí lo que quisieron decir con 'quedar inutilizado' hasta que vi… Hiro… tuve demasiado miedo, tenían cosas filosas cerca de mí, ¡hasta botellas partidas!, y estaba seguro de que iban a usarlas pero hubo por fortuna un temblor fuerte en ese momento y salieron corriendo. Nunca había estado tan aliviado por uno de esos. Yo comencé a pedir auxilio, pero el mismo que me había estrangulado, se devolvió, furioso, para hacerme algo en la garganta con sus manos, para impedir que gritara… y luego de lograrlo… se fue y me desmayé al momento… Eso, Hiro… creo que lo que hizo que perdiera la voz. Me apretó la parte baja de la garganta casi a punto de reventarla. El fuerte estrangulamiento afecto mis cuerdas vocales y laringe… por eso no puedo hablar, Hiro… por eso… ya no podré cantar… Hiro… esto es doloroso… Yuki… Yuki no sabe nada de lo que pasó, sólo sabe que fui agredido por unos tipos. Pero creo que ellos tienen razón, sólo soy un agujero consolador para él. Si no le sirvo para sexo, se deshará de mí… No se quien sea, Hiro… pero es alguien que quería lastimarme y lo logró. Discúlpame el haberme extendido tanto, pero eres la única persona en la que confío… regresa pronto para que estés conmigo…_

_Te quiero_

_Shuichi"_

Yuki estrujó el papel en su mano, con la mente atribulada por no saber siquiera por dónde empezar.

— No tengo ninguna pista, —bufó frustrado— No sé quién es… ¡maldición!

Necesitaba calmarse, y luego de encender un cigarrillo, tomó rumbo hacia su casa, donde podría pensar con más claridad.

* * *

Estaba algo aburrido en el templo… estaba harto de su padre, de su hermana… quería estar con él. En su escritorio estaba una foto que se había tomado con él comiendo helado. Fue la misma noche donde se le declaró frente a todo el mundo, y donde él huyó en su motocicleta, declarándolo su esclavo. Desde ese día fue tan feliz. Lo amaba. Lo veneraba. Todo lo que quería era estar con él día y noche, y ese hombre lo sabía. Sabía que estaba obsesionado con él, con su voz, con su cuerpo, con su sonrisa.

Se habían visto varias veces, Tatsuha lo invitaba a salir a cada rato, y él no se negaba. A veces pensaba que no era tan inocente, sobretodo porque el primer beso que se dieron, fue propiciado por Ryuichi.

* * *

_— ¡Jajajajaja, Tatsu-chan! ¡No me hagas reír tanto! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Mi estómago va a estallar!_

_— Pero… es que te ves tan hermoso cuando sonríes… que moriría feliz viéndote._

_El castaño lo miró, tratando de controlar su respiración a causa de la risa, y sonriendo, pero de manera menos infantil. El moreno estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, embelesado. No podía creer que tuviera así a ese joven monje._

_— Te amo… Ryuchi…_

_— ¿No crees, que es demasiado pronto para decirme eso? —dijo el cantante sin mover su rostro, con un tono de voz maduro, adulto._

_— No. Yo te he amado siempre. Eres lo único que me hace sentir pleno, vivo… por eso luché tanto por tenerte… y esto… nadie me lo podrá quitar…_

_— Tatsuha… —Ryuichi tomó por el mentón al pelinegro— ¿No soy muy viejo para ti? ¡Te llevo más de 15 años!_

_— Yo te amo, así tengas 1000 años…_

_— ¿Me amas? ¿De verdad me amas? ¿Por qué me amas? —inquirió acercándose más._

_— Porque puedo ver… que eres el alma más hermosa que hay sobre la tierra, y sólo yo puedo cuidarte —impuso Tatsuha, pero completamente nervioso, Ryuichi estaba excesivamente cerca._

_— Vaya… eso es nuevo… entonces… ¿quieres… además de mi esclavo, ser mi pareja, Tatsuha?_

_Esa pregunta lo volvió loco. No podía creerlo. Trató de no meter la pata a causa de los nervios y contestó con parsimonia._

_— Quiero ser en tu vida… lo que tú quieres que sea…_

_Ryuichi sonrió sinceramente y eliminó la distancia que había entre sus rostros, dándole un beso profundo y cálido que hizo que el monje se sonrojara de pies a cabeza._

_— Está bien, Tatsuha. Serás MÍO. Y yo… yo también seré tuyo…_

* * *

Suspiró ido. No sabía que su sueño se haría realidad. Él, Tatsuha Uesugi, era la pareja de su amado Ryuichi Sakuma, y a pesar de que no se lo habían dicho a nadie, tampoco pensaban ocultarlo si lo preguntaban. Y el monje sabía que estaba enamorado profundamente, porque el cantante y él no habían compartido ningún tipo de actividad sexual, de las que tanto fantaseaba con tener, pero ya no le importaba. Ryuichi era suyo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

— Ah, Ryu… ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?

* * *

Ya había terminado con la primera fase de su plan. Hacer que el estúpido delincuente probara un poco de su propia medicina. Vaya que era asqueroso el trabajo que le tocó hacer, pero se lo merecía. Además, era sólo un "bocado" de lo que le venía al desabrido cantante.

— Y entonces, Aizawa-kun… luego de mi demostración de querer ayudarte, ¿eres capaz de hacer lo que yo te pida?

El joven estaba arrodillado entre las piernas del castaño, quien estaba sentado en su butaca, con los pantalones a la altura de las pantorrillas. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos negros llenos de humillación.

— ¿Sabes? Touma no te quiere —habló Ryuichi— No sé por qué… pero no te quiere. Le desagradas. Y sabes que cuando no le caes bien a Touma, te hace la vida laboral imposible, gracias al arsenal de contactos que tiene… ¿No crees que con alguien de adentro será todo más fácil y seguro?

Taki no dijo nada. Sólo miraba a otro lugar lejos del rostro del mayor, que en ese momento le tendía la mano con un pañuelo.

— Ten… límpiate la boca, pequeño… creo que fui mucho para ti hoy, ¿no?

— Sakuma-san… dice que si hago más… cosas como ésta… ¿usted me devolverá al estrellato?

— Sólo si eres capaz de seguir mi ritmo… pero descuida, no será a menudo. No eres experimentado y en estos momentos necesito alguien con más experiencia. La próxima vez —sentenció vistiéndose y poniéndose de pie— espero que estés mejor preparado… será una sesión mucho más activa y larga… de ella depende que te presentes en el próximo concierto de Nuevos Artistas de NG.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PUEDE HACER ESO? — exclamó el muchacho levantándose.

— Es dentro de poco… ya lo sabes, Aizawa-kun… sólo depende de ti— culminó sujetándole mirándolo perversamente, para luego abrir la puerta— Ya puedes marcharte.

— Mu-muchas gracias, Sakuma-san… por darme una oportunidad de volver a cantar.

— Descuida. Tú simplemente haz bien lo que te corresponde y yo sabré premiarte. Adiós.

Una vez le cerró la puerta en la cara al moreno, se dirigió a su cuarto, sintiéndose sucio. Vio su alborotada mesa de noche, y se topó con la foto que se había tomado con Tatsuha unos meses atrás, el día que comenzaron su extraña relación.

— ¡¡¡BUAAAAA!!! ¡Tatsu-chan no puede saber que hice esta cochinada! —dijo con su carita infantil, y se desnudó en un parpadeo para luego meterse en la ducha a restregarse sus partes privadas con mucho jabón y por algún extraño motivo, blanqueador.

— ¡Saca, saca, saca, saca! ¡Baba asquerosa, sucia y repugnante…!

Luego de su fugaz baño y su ataque de infantilismo, se sentó en su cama envuelto en una toalla y volvió a mirar la foto.

— ¿Tu me aceptarías aún si te enteraras de esto? Me seguirías amando tanto como dices… a pesar de esto, ¿eh, Tatsuha Uesugi?

**

* * *

**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010!!!!!!!!!!**

**Un año que promete, verdad que si?**

**Como han estado, mis ****estimads****lectors****? Espero que este año este lleno de proyectos cumplidos y mucho amor, que siempre es necesario!**

**Lamento la demora pero mi vida esta hecha bolas con el trabajo, me agota mucho mentalmente y quedo drenada. Ademas... bueno, mi fanfic "Todo Está Dicho", one shot que estoy publicando a la par con este cap, lo dice todo. Cuando una esta mal emocionalmente, la inspiración no llega. Hoy pude, con una facilidad increíble, hacer un oneshot, y ademas terminar este capitulo, que me habia costado porque la carta de Shuichi era complicada, tanto en cuaderno como en mi mente xD. Pero listo, ya actualicé y espero continuar mis demas fics! Quien me ayuda con las escenas de accion (peleas ninja) de mi SasuNaruSakuNaruSasu?**

**Ahora a los reviews:**

**mistralax: Hi! Es bueno saber que hay paisanas que me leen T_T, me hace muy feliz y mas aun que te guste!**

**Mi adorada Lady Sessh!: Aca tienes otro... cada vez que actualizas, me das animos a actualizar a mi! Y ahora es que le falta sufrimiento a shu... por que sera que nos gusta hacerle de coleto al pobre? xD Y lo de Hiro... pues es que ellos siempre han tenido una relacion extrañamente posesiva, pero tranquila, esto no es un HiroxShu!**

**Lorena: Aca tienes el update! Espero que te vuelvas a pasar por aca y lo leas! n_n**

**PukitChan: Gomen por la demora, pero... las presiones me estan terminando T_T, pero aca tienes un nuevo capi, de muchos que se vienen... espero... Gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me provoca escribir cada vez mas con los animos que me das!**

**hiika: Gomen... leer los remixes de gravitation en los que shuichi participa son traumantes. Murakami sensei ha hecho a Ryu como un angel perverso y eso es lo que quiero plasmar en este fic!**

**Namida no Megami: Uy uy uy, ahora que lo dices... no se si Yuki logre recuperar a Shu... y no se que final tenga este fic... tiene como 2 años parado en mi cuaderno T_T. Pero este año prometo un desenlace! Gracias por tus comments y espero que hayas disfrutado este capi.**

**Gracias a ****tods**** quienes leyeron y mas aun, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review!**

**Mis disculpas por la falta de acentuacion en los comments, pero siempre estoy apurada, tengo que trabajar mañana temprano, gomeeeeeen!!**

**Espero actualizar en dos semanas!**

**Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Rumores

**¡Alerta! Unos pocos diálogos en inglés. No soy muy necesarios de entender, sólo están como parte de una escena. Cualquier cosa, google translator es tu amigo XD.**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation es obra y gracia de Maki Murakami y hay que alabarla y adorarla por ello.**

* * *

**La voz de mi silencio**

**Capítulo V**

**Rumores**

En la casa de la familia Shindou, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Papá había salido a trabajar. Mamá estaba haciendo las compras y Maiko en clases. Shuichi dormitaba en su recámara, y mantenía aplastada la mitad del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, quien también dormía.

Era una hermosa mañana, las aves canturreaban y el viento primaveral rozaba las hojas de los árboles. Shu oyó a lo lejos unos cristales romperse y algo pesado caer, pero todo era muy lejano. O así lo sentía. No le importó e intentó regresar a su sueño en blanco.

— GOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRRRNING SHUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIII I!

— _Oh no, esa voz siempre viene acompañada de-_

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM MMMMMM  
Fueron los cristales de la ventana que salieron volando, y la habitación quedó envuelta en llamas, dando paso a un sujeto armado de larga cabellera rubia. Vio a sus víctimas con una sonrisa en la cara: el pelirrojo se había protegido de los daños con una cobija y el pelirrosa estaba totalmente calcinado en el piso.

— ¡Por Dios K-san, ¿qué hace aquí?! –le gritó Hiro apagando el fuego con la "poderosa" cobija— ¿No recuerda que Shuichi necesita descansar?

— _Of course_, Nakano! —sonrió el extranjero, sacudiendo a un parcialmente desmayado Shu— Pero he venido a buscar a mi representado para llevarlo a una cita médica.

Shuichi se compuso y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su mejor amigo, que se sentaba en la cama. K continuó hablándoles, guardando sus armas y transmitiéndoles calma.

— Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que escuché la voz de _my star_. He conseguido el mejor doctor para que cure tus cuerdas vocales, _Isn't it great_?!

— K-san… yo…

— _Shut up_! ¡Hay que vestirse! –dijo el mánager abriendo el armario y sacando varias mudas de ropa para lanzárselas al muchacho— _There you go! Pick and get ready!_

Nakano quiso animar más a su amigo y, sonriendo, le dio un empujoncito.

— Vamos Shu, hay que averiguar si es cierto lo que dice K-san.

Asintió con desgano y se llevó la ropa al baño para cambiarse. Ya poco le importaba recobrar su voz. Además, estaba mejor mudo, ya no metería la pata gracias a sus ridículos impulsos. Mientras se ponía una franelilla verde oscura y unos pantalones negros hasta las rodillas, vio su rostro en el espejo: se veía tan mal y tan sombrío. Su pelo, otra vez de un tono rosa-lila, necesitaba un retoque. Pensaba teñírselo de algún otro color alegre y deshacerse del rosa, cada vez que llevaba ese color le caían las plagas de Egipto. Añoraba su cabello oscuro y natural, probablemente terminaba tiñéndoselo a castaño oscuro nuevamente. Lavó su rostro y se autoregaló una sonrisa para irse con Hiroshi y su manager a la consulta con el médico.

* * *

El silencio que reinaba en la casa era tan denso que la presión le ensordecía. Ese generador de escándalo y alegría que vivía con él tenía semanas ausente. Ya no le alborotaban las mañanas con algún berrinche estúpido, no le lamían la oreja antes de marcharse a trabajar, no tenía a quién cocinarle, no estaba a quien le hacía el amor; no había ni rastro de su Shu. La única evidencia de su pareja era la "Purikura" que había pegado felizmente a escondidas en el marco de su portátil. Observó la pegatina, sentado en su escritorio, y la acarició. Esa caricia se transformó en ira, y de un manotazo arrojó todo lo que estaba delante de él al suelo: manuscritos, periódicos, tazas, incluyendo el escritorio y la silla, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Maldita sea… ¡no puedo cuidar nada!

Sintió pena por sí mismo y se puso de pie para ir a su refrigerador a buscar cervezas o alguna otra bebida espirituosa que anestesiara su conciencia un rato. Dio con unos pastelillos de fresa que Touma le había llevado días atrás y se acomodó en su mullido sofá a ver TV para llenar su mente con estupideces ajenas.

— Programas sin sentido y shows de gente imbécil gritando y riendo como tarados —bufó una hora después de pasar canal por canal sin encontrar nada útil— Por eso detesto tanto Japón.

Se levantó y fue de nuevo a la cocina a seguirse rellenando de alcohol y dulces, mientras escuchaba en el odioso aparato un noticiero de farándula.

— "…_además de que con su nuevo single, '_Over_', Ayumi Hamasaki sigue estando en la lista de los top 100, pero es probable que para la siguiente semana ya no esté en los _charts_! Y en otro ámbito musical, son fuertes los rumores que acechan al grupo techno Bad Luck_— informaba una de las presentadoras del programa. El escritor cerró de golpe la nevera y en la sala su pantalla reproducía partes de algún concierto Shuichi y los otros— _Así es, como es sabido, actualmente el grupo Bad Luck se encuentra en receso por un misterioso accidente ocurrido con su vocalista, Shuichi Shindou. A través de comentarios anónimos publicados en los sitios web oficiales y no oficiales del grupo, y llamadas hechas a varios noticieros, alguien asevera tener pruebas y detalles sobre el incidente que tiene a Bad Luck fuera de los escenarios, afirmando que no se trató de ningún accidente, como anunció su representante hace varias semanas. El personal de NG Records no se ha pronunciado al respecto, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que estos rumores están generando una nueva polémica para esta banda y sobre todo, para su líder._"

El rubio apagó el aparato y alcanzó su teléfono, llamando Touma en el acto. Debía hacerse cargo y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y quiénes eran esos anónimos.

* * *

Hiro, Shuichi y su mánager K salieron del hospital con la moral en alta: el doctor les había dicho que, aunque pocas, las probabilidades de restaurar las cuerdas vocales del cantante eran tangibles. Un tratamiento estricto de 6 a 10 meses compuesto de varios medicamentos, cero estrés, terapias de modulación y dieta eran los primeros pasos a seguir y si todo iba bien, recuperaría su voz. De lo contrario, la última opción era una cirugía que podría afectar su tono de voz permanentemente. Con toda esta información asimilada, Shuichi, algo nervioso, se encaminó con los otros dos a una droguería para comprar lo necesario para iniciar el tratamiento.

El americano caminaba mirando hacia atrás constantemente, quizás evadiendo que alguien los reconociera. Se quedó afuera mientras los chicos de la banda entraban en la droguería.

Mientras recogían las medicinas, el cantante visualizó a dos sujetos, ambos con apariencia extranjera, y una pinta muy sospechosa: estaban vestidos con trajes negros, corbata, y gafas oscuras. Reprimió una risilla al pensar que se parecían a los tipos de _Men in Black_. Luego se distrajo viendo productos en los estantes, cuando alguien le habló prácticamente al oído.

— Disculpe joven, ¿me podría decir a dónde se ha ido el señor Claude Winchester?

A pesar de que le había hablado en japonés, Shuichi vio a su interlocutor como si no entendiese su idioma. Era uno de los tipos raros, un rubio de no muy alta estatura. Iba a contestar pero su débil voz le permitió tan sólo un suspiro.

— Nosotros no conocemos a ningún señor Winchester— dijo Hiro apareciendo con los medicamentos.

— ¿Están seguros?

— _Shoot them out the info!_ –gritó desde la puerta el otro tipo, alto, pelinegro y con ojos claros. Parecía tener vigilada la entrada al recinto – _Of course they're hiding him!_

— Por favor, muchachos, no se resistan y dígannos donde está, hemos venido de parte de su esposa— bufó el rubio, buscando algo dentro de su saco— ¡No lo oculten que igualmente lo encontraremos!

Hiro se fastidió por la actitud hostil y extraña de aquellos individuos y decidió ignorarlos, pagar y salir de la farmacia. El moreno se los impidió

— _WHERE IS CLAUDE?_

— _We don't know any Claude!_ —gritó Hiro en un perfecto inglés, sin soltar a Shuichi y buscando cómo embestir al guarura.

— ¡Es el tipo rubio que estaba con ustedes! ¡No quería recurrir a la violencia pero no nos queda opción!

Shuichi sólo entendía _Claude_, _Claude_ y más _Claude_. No entendía ni una palabra del tipo que hablaba en inglés pero era obvio que buscaban a un tal Claude y estaban seguros de que ellos tenían relación con aquel desconocido. Inmediatamente pensó en K, pero no se llamaba Claude, se llamaba… ¿K? Jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle su nombre real. Los tipos los emboscaron y los cajeros de la farmacia se escondieron en el interior de la misma al ver las armas de fuego apuntando a los artistas.

— _You stupid brats! Stop hiding that moron of Claude!_ —les gritó el pelinegro, zarandeándolos— _WHERE IS HE?! If we don't find him because of you-_

— _Stop it Ark! __It's pointless!_

— _Oh, yes! Very pointless!_ —escucharon una voz conocida en la puerta del lugar— Los envió Judy, ¿no es así?

Shuichi, con lagrimillas de terror en los ojos, encontró a K, armado con una bazuca gigante. Hiro empujó al pelinegro y se dirigió a su manager.

— K-san, ¿tú conoces a estos tipos?

— "_Kei san" they said? Is that how they call you? Come right now with us, or-_

— _Or what?_ ¡Intenten obligarme, guarda espaldas de segunda!

El americano rió poniendo en funcionamiento su bazuca al tiempo que los chicos de Bad Luck salían disparados de la farmacia, y luego los acompañó.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto?!

K lo ignoró y corrió al auto con ellos para resguardarse y huir.

— Nakano, te toca conducir —le dio las llaves— Yo tengo que deshacerme de estos insulsos.

Hiro, sin hacer preguntas, se puso al volante, Shuichi atrás y K como copiloto, armándose con una ametralladora y sacando casi todo su cuerpo por la ventanilla.

— _Speed up, Nakano!_

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, K-san? ¿Por qué le confunden con otra persona?— gritaba Hiro mientras aceleraba a toda marcha. El americano no contestó, estaba muy ocupado disparando su arma hacia un jeep descapotado que los perseguía y también les disparaba. Era todo un genio evadiendo los impactos de bala, sin embargo, Hiro gritó y el auto se detuvo en seco, patinando sobre la vía.

K entró al auto y se encontró al guitarrista con los cabellos desparramados en el rostro, y a Shuichi encogido en su asiento.

— ¡¿ESA MUJER ESTÁ LOCA?! ¡¿Cómo puede atravesarse en la carretera de esa forma tan peligrosa?!

— ¿Qué mujer? _What the…_— Al mirar hacia delante estaba la mujer que se había enfrentado al vehículo y su piel, pálida de por sí, perdió todo el color que le quedaba.

— _How mean, Claude_— lloraba la mujer, mirándolo desde su lugar_— You won't listen to Ark! You won't listen to me!_

El rubio dejó sus armas y corrió hacia la mujer. Hiro no comprendía nada, ¿por qué K salió a abrazarla? Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, quien estaba mirando muy interesado a la dama.

— _Yo la he visto_— pensó el pelirrosa con emoción— _Ella es… es…_

El panorama fuera del auto era confuso e ilógico. Hiroshi trataba de pensar y unir piezas pero no logró nada. Todo lo que tuviera relación con K era absurdo, siempre.

— _Oh Judy, please don't cry!_ —decía el manager a esa extraña mujer— _You know I hate that fool of Ark._

— _Mrs. Winchester, we're sorry!_ —se disculpaba corriendo hacia ellos el hombre de cabello negro, pasando de K como si no existiera.

— ¡Exijo una explicación ya mismo, K-san! —gritó Hiro saliendo del auto— Atentados, destrucción de farmacias, una mujer suicida y ¿por qué mierdas te están llamando Claude? ¿Recuerdas que Shuichi está delicado?

— Ju…dy… Win… chester… —susurró Shuichi mientras la miraba embelesado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sabes quién es?

— Por supuesto que debe saberlo, ¡es una actriz de Hollywood de renombre! —gritó el hombre al que llamaban Ark. K se separó de la actriz por unos milímetros para hablarles a sus chicos pero sintió algo frío en su sien.

— _Don't you dare to move, Claude._

— Eh... esta mujer... es mi esposa, muchachos... —confesó el americano poniendo las manos en alto y esbozando una sonrisa de resignación, y dejando a los otros dos en shock.

— ¿TU ESPOSA?

— Judy… Winchester… Claude… Winchester…—susurraba Shuichi— es lógico...

Hiro negaba con la cabeza, agarró por el brazo a Shuichi y se metieron en el auto.

— Cuando arregles las cosas con tu mujer, avísenos K-san, no podemos ponernos en riesgo de nuevo por algo así.

K asintió y se marchó con la mujer y los dos guardias los siguieron.

Los amigos se metieron en el auto de la compañía, Hiro le revolvió el pelo a Shuichi y puso el auto en marcha.

— Ah, Shuichi, lamento que tengas que pasar por estas cosas tan inoportunas. ¿Quieres pasear un rato?

Shuichi asintió y encendió el estéreo, pasando las estaciones buscando escuchar algo que lo animara, hasta dar con una vieja canción de Nittle Grasper. Dejó la estación un largo rato mientras paseaban y anunciaron un avance informativo general.

—… _y en breves momentos les traeremos el noticiero vespertino, que el día de hoy está lleno de polémicas. Vamos con los titulares_— escuchó la voz del locutor— _En nacionales, el Ministerio de la Defensa ha emitido una alerta acerca de aviones militares rusos sobrevolando sin permiso el espacio aéreo del norte de Hokkaido. En sucesos, los hikikimori son acusados como personas violentas y altamente peligrosas por una gran parte de la población, debido a la reciente ola de violencia de jóvenes con comportamientos similares. En deportes, no cesan las discusiones entre Japón y Corea sobre la próxima Copa del Mundo que compartirán ambas naciones y se dice que el Emperador no se presentará en la inauguración que se llevará a cabo en Seúl, capital del vecino país. En farándula, los rumores no sueltan al grupo Bad Luck, ya que a varios medios de comunicación han llamado y escrito para informar que tienen material fotográfico que comprueban que su vocalista, Shuichi Shindou no tuvo ningún accidente y su estado se debe a otros hechos. Todo esto y más noticias en nuestro noticiero vespertino, ¡no dejen de sintonizarnos!_

Hiro apagó el estéreo y miró raudamente a Shuichi, quien permanecía consternado e inmóvil en su asiento, con las manos en la cara.

— No… no… tienen… las… fotos… no…

Shuichi tenía ahora los ojos desorbitados y Hiro tuvo que detener el auto para calmarlo, pero no lo logró, ya que el muchacho comenzó a hiperventilar y a sudar frío, para luego quedar paralizado con los ojos abiertos. Hiro comenzó a zarandearlo pero no logró nada, estaba petrificado totalmente.

— ¡Shuichi! ¡¿SHUICHI QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡SHUICHI!

* * *

**La li hoooooooooooo!**  
**Oh por dios, que tonta me leo xD aquí yo reportándome a más de 3 años luego del último chap, soy de lo peor verdad? La vida ha sido dura pero heme aquí publicando un nuevo cap. Espero que sea de su agrado, le sigo cambiando cosas a la historia y ya, hace un par de semanas, le di punto final. Espero darle punto final este año aquí en la página D=**

**¿Será que al final shuichi recuperará su voz o lo haré sufrir como con todos los protagonistas de mis historias? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de La Voz de mi Silencio, sólo aquí en Fanfictionpuntonet!**

**A quienes lo lean, gracias, a quienes lo siguen, gracias, a quienes lo favoritean, gracias, a todos ¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!  
**


End file.
